The location of a mobile, wireless or wired device is a useful and sometimes necessary part of many services. The precise methods used to determine location are generally dependent on the type of access network and the information that can be obtained from the device. For example, in wireless networks, a range of technologies may be applied for location determination, the most basic of which uses the location of the radio transmitter as an approximation. The Internet Engineering Task Force (“IETF”) and other standards forums have defined various architectures and protocols for acquiring location information for location determination. In one exemplary network, e.g., a Voice over Internet Protocol (“VoIP”) network, a location server (“LS”) may be automatically discovered and location information retrieved using network specific protocols.
Other exemplary wireless networks are a World Interoperability for Microwave Access (“WiMAX”) network and a Long Term Evolution (“LTE”) network. Generally, WiMAX is intended to reduce the barriers to widespread broadband access deployment with standards-compliant wireless solutions engineered to deliver ubiquitous fixed and mobile services such as VoIP, messaging, video, streaming media, and other IP traffic. WiMAX enables delivery of last-mile broadband access without the need for direct line of sight. Ease of installation, wide coverage, and flexibility makes WiMAX suitable for a range of deployments over long-distance and regional networks, in addition to rural or underdeveloped areas where wired and other wireless solutions are not easily deployed and line of sight coverage is not possible.
LTE is generally a 4G wireless technology and is considered the next in line in the GSM evolution path after UMTS/HSPDA 3G technologies. LTE builds on the 3GPP family including GSM, GPRS, EDGE, WCDMA, HSPA, etc., and is an all-IP standard like WiMAX. LTE is based on orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (“OFDM”) Radio Access technology and multiple input multiple output (“MIMO”) antenna technology. LTE provides higher data transmission rates while efficiently utilizing the spectrum thereby supporting a multitude of subscribers than is possible with pre-4G spectral frequencies. LTE is all-IP permitting applications such as real time voice, video, gaming, social networking and location-based services. LTE networks may also co-operate with circuit-switched legacy networks and result in a seamless network environment and signals may be exchanged between traditional networks, the new 4G network and the Internet seamlessly.
The original version of the standard on which WiMAX is based (IEEE 802.16) specified a physical layer operating in the 10 to 66 GHz range. 802.16a, updated in 2004 to 802.16-2004, added specifications for the 2 to 11 GHz range. 802.16-2004 was updated by 802.16e-2005 in 2005 and uses scalable orthogonal frequency division multiple access (“SOFDMA”) as opposed to the OFDM version with 256 sub-carriers (of which 200 are used) in 802.16d. More advanced versions, including 802.16e, also bring Multiple Antenna Support through MIMO functionality. This brings potential benefits in terms of coverage, self installation, power consumption, frequency re-use and bandwidth efficiency. Furthermore, 802.16e also adds a capability for full mobility support. Most commercial interest is in the 802.16d and 802.16e standards, since the lower frequencies used in these variants suffer less from inherent signal attenuation and therefore gives improved range and in-building penetration. Already today, a number of networks throughout the world are in commercial operation using WiMAX equipment compliant with the 802.16d standard.
The WiMAX Forum has provided an architecture defining how a WiMAX network connects with other networks, and a variety of other aspects of operating such a network, including address allocation, authentication, etc. It is important to note that a functional architecture may be designed into various hardware configurations rather than fixed configurations. For example, WiMAX architectures according to embodiments of the present subject matter are flexible enough to allow remote/mobile stations of varying scale and functionality and base stations of varying size. There is, however, a need in the art to overcome the limitations of the prior art and provide a novel system and method for locating WiMAX and LTE subscriber stations. While LTE protocol is being defined in the 3GPP standards as the next generation mobile broadband technology, there is also a need for mobile subscriber or user equipment (“UE”) location in LTE networks for compliance with the FCC E-911 requirements and for other location based services.
A number of applications currently exist within conventional communication systems, such as those supporting Global System for Mobile Communication (“GSM”), Time Division Multiple Access (“TDMA”), Code Division Multiple Access (“CDMA”), Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (“OFDMA”) and Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (“UMTS”) technologies, for which location solutions are needed by mobile units, mobile stations, UE or other devices and by other entities in a wireless network. Examples of such applications may include, but are not limited to, GSM positioning and assisted global position system (“A-GPS”) positioning. A-GPS adaptable UE may acquire and measure signals from a number of satellites to obtain an accurate estimate of the UE's current geographic position. GPS-based solutions may offer excellent accuracy, but GPS-based solutions generally suffer from yield issues in indoor environments or in environments that provide a poor line of sight to the open sky in which to best receive GPS satellite transmissions. Furthermore, embedding GPS chipsets into UE may also add an associated cost to the manufacturing of the UE and an associated cost to A-GPS functionality in the respective communications network. Further, some organizations are hesitant to offer a positioning method solely based upon the availability of a satellite network controlled by the United States government.
There, however, exists a need in the art to locate UMTS, OFDMA or W-CDMA mobile devices to satisfy FCC E-911 regulations as well as to provide Location Based Services for mobile phone users. The 3GPP UMTS standard outlines several methods for location including Cell-ID, A-GPS, Observed Time Difference of Arrival (“OTDOA”), and Uplink Time Difference of Arrival (“U-TDOA”). Cell-ID generally is the simplest method which provides coarse positioning of mobile devices based on a known location of the coverage area centroid of each base station sector. Additionally, A-GPS is a straightforward implementation for network and handset manufacturers due to their legacy in CDMA2000 networks. Likewise, U-TDOA is also a straightforward technique for those skilled in the art and has been widely deployed for other air standards. OTDOA, on the other hand, is confronted with significant implementation challenges for network carriers, due to the fact that the base station timing relationships must be known, or measured, for this technique to be viable. For unsynchronized UMTS networks, where the base station timing is not locked to a common timing source, the 3GPP standard offers the suggestion that base station Location Measurement Units (“LMUs”) or Network Synchronization Units (“NSUs”) may be utilized to recover this timing information. Once the base station timing relationships are measured, the handset measurements of Observed Time Difference (“OTD”) between various base stations may be translated into absolute ranges and range differences from which position can be calculated (e.g., through UE-based or UE-assisted methods).
Network carriers, however, appear to have little interest in implementing the OTDOA solution. This may be due to a general lack of cost-effective solutions for practical implementations of OTDOA in unsynchronized UMTS networks, significant hardware, installation, testing, and associated maintenance costs, and/or a lack of available LMU or NSU vendors. Further, the lack of interest by network carriers in implementing the OTDOA solution may also be due to a lack of handset manufacturers implementing OTDOA measurements into the associated firmware, negative perception of OTDOA due to the potential network capacity impacts if Idle Period Downlink (“IPDL”) is enabled by carriers, and/or carrier perception that A-GPS handsets will meet all the location needs of its users.
The UMTS standard offers alternative location solutions for UE location. OTDOA technologies, with or without IPDL, have been developed and integrated into the UMTS standard as optional features to enable location of UEs. However, UMTS carriers have been reluctant to adopt these technologies because carriers had not initially requested these optional features in most UE devices. Additionally, concern may exist regarding the impact OTDOA may have on the operation of a communications network including call quality and network capacity. Because widespread adoption of OTDOA may require modifications in both the base stations and mobile stations, network providers are generally more interested in a solution that operates with existing mobile devices and base stations.
In a network-based geolocation system, the mobile appliance to be located is typically identified and radio channel assignments determined by, for example, monitoring the control information transmitted on a radio channel for telephone calls being placed by the mobile appliance to detect calls of interest, e.g., 911 calls, or a location request provided by a non-mobile appliance source, i.e., an enhanced services provider. Once a mobile appliance to be located has been identified and radio channel assignments determined, the location determining system is tasked to determine the geolocation of the mobile appliance, and report the determined position to an appropriate entity, such as a mobile call center or enhanced services provider.
Some prior art systems are mobile appliance-based and determine the position of the mobile appliance by receiving multiple dedicated location signals either from components outside the mobile appliance's communication system, such as satellites and GPS systems or from a network of dedicated land-based antennas. Other prior art geolocation systems that are network overlay, or infrastructure-based, systems use combinations of specific, as opposed to ambiguous, measurements generally from multiple base stations, such as AOA, TOA and TDOA. These specific measurement values may be utilized to solve a set of mathematical equations to determine the location of the mobile appliance.
Some prior art systems may rely on determining a channel assignment by monitoring the control information transmitted on a radio channel for telephone calls being placed by the mobile appliance to thereby detect calls of interest or a location request provided by a non-mobile appliance source, e.g., an enhanced services provider. In either case, the identification of the mobile user and its channel assignment necessitate retrieval of information bits from the mobile appliance, through control signals or call setup information. However with the advent of the third generation CDMA specification known in the art as CDMA2000, a new system and method can be used to determine the location of a mobile appliance independent of the information data bits transmitted by the mobile appliance. In a system operating under the IS-95 standard, the forward link uses the pilot, paging, and sync control channels to maintain the link while the forward traffic channel is used for data and voice communication. On the reverse link, the mobile access channel is used to gain access to the system and the traffic channel is used for data and voice transfer. In a system operating under the CDMA2000 IS-2000 standard, the IS-95 forward link channels are used in addition to a dedicated reverse pilot channel from the mobile appliance to the base station. The reverse pilot signal is unique for each mobile appliance and is typically a function of the Electronic Serial Number (“ESN”). The reverse pilot signal generally identifies the mobile appliance and typically incorporates a time reference so subsequent data sent by the mobile appliance may be decoded at the base station. The reverse pilot channel typically is used, for example, for coherent demodulation, multi-source combining, and identification of a mobile appliance. For IS-95 systems, a network overlay geolocation system for geolocating a mobile appliance typically entails transferring a large amount of information through the geolocation system in order to geolocate a mobile appliance. As is known in the art, the ESN of a mobile appliance may typically be determined from a location requesting entity, from control channels, from certain signaling present in the wired portion of the wireless communication system, or other such methods. Details of the reverse pilot signal in a CDMA2000 wireless communication system are established by the Telecommunications Industry Association (“TIA”), and the existence of the reverse pilot channel in IS-2000 communication systems presents a resource for efficiently geolocating a mobile appliance.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to utilize the characteristics of the reverse pilot channel in creating a system and method for geolocating a mobile appliance operating in a wireless communication system under the CDMA2000 specifications. To obviate the deficiencies in the prior art one embodiment of the present subject matter provides a hybrid mobile location method that uses both uplink and downlink signal measurements in an exemplary communications network, such as, but not limited to, a WiMAX, UMTS, CDMA2000, and/or LTE network.
One embodiment of the present subject matter provides a method for estimating a location of a wireless device receiving signals from plural nodes of a WiMAX communication system. The method may comprise determining downlink signal measurements including a range of the wireless device from a serving node, an OTDOA measurement of a signal from one or more neighboring nodes, and a transmission time of the signal from the one or more neighboring nodes. The method may further include determining uplink signal measurements including a TOA measurement of a ranging signal from the wireless device, and a timing adjust parameter of the wireless device. A location of the wireless device may then be estimated as a function of the determined downlink and uplink signal measurements.
Another embodiment of the present subject matter may provide a method for estimating a location of a wireless device receiving signals from plural nodes of a WiMAX communication system. The method may comprise determining downlink signal measurements of first signals received by the wireless device from the plural nodes, and transmitting a second signal from at least one of the plural nodes to the wireless device. A third signal may be transmitted from the wireless device in response to the second signal, and uplink signal measurements determined as a function of the third signal. A location of the wireless device may then be estimated as a function of the determined downlink and uplink measurements.
A further embodiment of the present subject matter provides a system for estimating a location of a wireless device receiving signals from a plurality of nodes of a communication system. The system may include circuitry for determining downlink signal measurements of first signals received by the wireless device from the plural nodes and a transmitter for transmitting a second signal from at least one of the plural nodes to the wireless device. The system may also include a receiver for receiving a third signal transmitted from the wireless device in response to the second signal and circuitry for determining uplink signal measurements as a function of the third signal. The system may include circuitry for estimating a location of the wireless device as a function of the determined downlink and uplink measurements.
One embodiment of the present subject matter provides a method for estimating a location of a wireless device receiving signals from plural nodes of a communications network. The method comprises directing a wireless device to transmit a first signal having one or more predetermined parameters, transmitting the first signal by the wireless device, and determining at one or more LMUs an uplink TOA measurement between the wireless device and one or more of the plural nodes or LMUs as a function of the transmitted first signal. Downlink signal measurements of signals received by the wireless device may be collected and a location of the wireless device determined as a function of the uplink TOA measurements and the collected downlink signal measurements.
Another embodiment of the present subject matter provides a method for estimating a location of a wireless device receiving signals from plural nodes of a communications network. The method comprises directing a wireless device to transmit a sounding reference signal (“SRS”) or demodulation reference signal (“DMRS”) with one or more predetermined parameters, and transmitting the SRS or DMRS signal by the wireless device. An uplink TOA measurement between the wireless device and one or more of the plural nodes or LMUs may be determining at the LMUs as a function of the transmitted signal, and a location of the wireless device determined as a function of the uplink TOA measurement.
A further embodiment of the present subject matter provides a method for estimating a location of a wireless device receiving signals from plural nodes of an LTE communications network. The method comprises directing a wireless device to transmit a first signal having one or more predetermined parameters and transmitting the first signal by the wireless device. A range of the wireless device from a node serving the wireless device may be determined as a function of information in the transmitted first signal. This determination may comprise determining a timing adjustment from signals transmitted by said serving node, receiving the transmitted first signal transmitted by the wireless device at a reference station, correlating the received first signal with a reference signal, determining time of arrival information from the correlated signal, and determining a range of the wireless device from one or more of the plural nodes as a function of one or more of the time of arrival and timing adjustment information. A location of the wireless device may then be determined as a function of the determined range.
One embodiment of the present subject matter provides a method for estimating a location of a wireless device receiving signals from plural nodes of a UMTS network. The method comprises collecting OTDOA measurements of signals received by the wireless device, and transmitting a message to a standalone serving mobile location center (“SAS”), the message including round trip time information, tipping information, and the collected OTDOA measurements. One or more LMUs may be tasked to determine uplink and downlink signal measurements between the wireless device and ones of the plural nodes as a function of the transmitted message. Range measurements from the wireless device to ones of the plural nodes, uplink TOA measurements, and downlink TOA measurements may then be determined at one or more LMUs, a location of the wireless device estimated as a function of the uplink and downlink TOA measurements, OTDOA measurements, round trip time information, and range measurements.
An additional embodiment of the present subject matter provides a system for estimating a location of a wireless device. The system may include circuitry for collecting OTDOA measurements of signals received by the wireless device, a transmitter for transmitting a message including round trip time information, tipping information, and the collected OTDOA measurements, and circuitry for tasking one or more LMUs to perform uplink and downlink signal measurements between the wireless device and ones of plural nodes as a function of the transmitted message. The system may also include circuitry at the one or more LMUs for performing range measurements from the wireless device to ones of the plural nodes, uplink TOA measurements, and downlink TOA measurements, and circuitry for estimating a location of the wireless device as a function of the uplink and downlink TOA measurements, OTDOA measurements, round trip time information, and range measurements.
Another embodiment of the present subject matter provides a system and method for estimating a location of a wireless device receiving signals from plural nodes of a Code Division Multiple Access 2000 communications system. One or more ranges of a wireless device from one or more of the plural nodes may be determined as a function of signals received at the wireless device from the respective one or more plural nodes and as a function of information in an uplink pilot signal. From one or more location measurement units (“LMU”) measurements an uplink time of arrival (“TOA”) measurement from the device may be determined and then an estimation of the location of the wireless device determined as a function of the uplink TOA and determined one or more ranges.
These embodiments and many other objects and advantages thereof will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art to which the invention pertains from a perusal of the claims, the appended drawings, and the following detailed description of the embodiments.